


Reanimated

by Alexa_Piper



Series: Ectober 2020 [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Ectober (Danny Phantom), Ectober Week 2020 (Danny Phantom), Gen, Identity Reveal, Implied Character Death, Sort of an identity reveal anyway...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Piper/pseuds/Alexa_Piper
Summary: “I was dead,” she breathed, right into his ear. “I… IknowI was.”
Series: Ectober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983812
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	Reanimated

“What did you  _ do _ to me?”

Danny kept his eyes on the faded vinyl floor and tried to walk past her.

“Oh no you don’t,” Valerie growled, and he barely registered her hands curling around his wrist and shoulder before his arm was twisted behind his back and his face and chest slammed into a locker door.

He felt her lean closer, the pressure pushing against his twisted arm, and pain lanced through his wrist and elbow. He gasped, and she responded by pressing even harder.

“Answer me.” Her breath was hot against the back of his neck. His core screamed at the predatory threat, and he fought not to flinch away. “What. Did. You. Do?” Every word was punctuated by an extra shove, and Danny went limp, trying to seem as non-confrontational as possible.

“I don’t want to fight.”

“Then answer the question,” she growled, the threat in her voice low and unapologetic.

“Let go first,” he said, and earned another increase in the vice-like pressure twisting his wrist behind him.  _ “Ow! _ Val,  _ please.” _

“I was dead,” she breathed, right into his ear. “I… I  _ know _ I was.”

Danny sighed, leaning his forehead against the cool metal. “Yeah.” His voice cracked, and he swallowed, taking his time in an effort to stay calm. She shoved his shoulder again and a rough sob broke out of his throat before he clamped down on encroaching tears. “Yeah, you were dead.”

She gave his arm one final twist before releasing it, repositioning so that her fingers dug into both of his shoulders. Danny let her spin him around and throw his back against the locker instead, keeping his gaze down.

Her shoulders hitched at the edges of his vision, followed by a dangerous catch in her breathing. “Then tell me,” she begged in a ragged whisper, “why am I alive? What…” her voice cracked, and Danny flinched. “What did you  _ do?” _

He met her eyes, just for a second, and they shone as tears slipped down her cheeks.

Danny shook his head mutely, blinking suddenly wet lashes. They stood there, breathing heavily, and it took a moment for him to find his voice. “Don’t ask me that.”

“What —”

He fought back another choked sob and phased out of her grip, catching how her expression morphed into utter horror at the obvious use of ghost powers before he turned away. “Trust me, Val. You don’t want to know.”

Without waiting for a response, he slid into invisibility and walked away.


End file.
